


You Look Beautiful - Always

by swankyturnip76



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fae Robbie Rotten, Fluff, M/M, The Kids Know Robbie Is Fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Robbie Rotten's fairy mother loves designing dresses. When she makes Robbie model one for the kids and Sportacus to get some feedback, Sportacus has trouble not confessing his feelings for the local villain. Based on an amazing art piece created by tommy-kitty on tumblr.





	You Look Beautiful - Always

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this fic after seeing this pic (https://robbae-hotten.tumblr.com/post/161688488184/tommy-kitty-after-seeing-this-really-cute-gif-of) by the incredibly talented tommy-kitty (tommy-kitty.tumblr.com). This is my first LazyTown fic.

Robbie Rotten's mother, Robenelina Rotten, was truly a lovely woman. Sportacus had only met her two or three times in person, but she always baked the most delicious sugar-free cookies for him, and regular sweets packed full of sugar for the kids, around the holidays. She lived in a forest not far from town and was known across the land for her renowned designs. It was understandable then how Robbie had acquired such a divine taste for his involved disguises when his mother was so heavily into fashion. Sometimes Robbie would show Sportacus and the children pictures of her dresses and they would all _Oooh_ and _Aaah_ at just how lovely the pieces were. Though he adamantly denied it, Robbie was quite proud of his mother's designs and Sportacus loved seeing his face light up whenever he showed his audience something she had made.

It was just another factor to add to the ever-growing list of reasons why Sportacus had fallen hopelessly in love with the villain.

It was mid-morning one day when Stephanie sent a letter to his airship requesting him to join her and the kids for the unveiling of one of Robenelina's newest designs. Sportacus excitedly descended from his airship and flipped his way to the forest where the kids were waiting.

"Sportacus!" they all greeted.

"Hello kids! Thank you for inviting me to see the newest unveiling! I bet it will be beautiful!"

_Not as beautiful as Robbie_ , his mind offered. Sportacus waved his head absently with a fond smile as he took in the smiling faces of each one of the kids in turn.

"Ms. Robenelina's designs are always so lovely!" Ziggy piped up.

"They're alright, I guess," Trixie mumbled, trying to show her indifference. It was a complete failure, though, as she couldn't fool anyone. Everyone knew Trixie was a _huge_ fan of Robenelina's work.

Stephanie clapped her hands together and bounced on the balls of her feet. "This one is apparently very special! That's what Robbie said anyway when we saw him heading to his mom's earlier."

"Robbie?" Sportacus asked, just realizing then that the villain wasn't with the kids. "He's not here?"

"That's the surprise, Sportacus!" Stephanie replied happily. "This dress we're going to get to see in person! Robbie went off to get it and show it to us and told us all to wait here."

Sportacus blinked as he looked around, half-expecting Robbie to walk through the trees at any moment, holding the most beautiful gown he had ever laid eyes on. This _would_ be very special!

A rustling through the trees caused all eyes to quickly turn. The kids all gasped in excitement and wonder as the form of Robbie Rotten stepped through the foliage and into the clearing before them.

Sportacus's heart jolted.

Robbie wasn't holding the dress. He was _wearing_ it! And his gorgeous, purple wings were fully exposed! They flapped gently in the open air, relishing being uncovered, as the sunlight gently shined down upon them, making them glitter in the light. Robbie's purple eye shadow matched the color of his wings perfectly. The top of the dress was a sheer, see-through shirt with short sleeves and faint, swirling designs of a pale pink. Robbie's torso and biceps were on clear display and Sportacus felt his mouth go dry at the sight. The bottom of the dress flowed a bit past Robbie's ankles and was the same sheer design, only layered with light pink fabric so that Robbie's legs couldn't be seen. Gold trim layered the skirt and wove up into the top part of the dress, reminding Sportacus of tree vines scaling up an old cottage.

Robbie looked breathtaking.

Apparently, Sportacus wasn't the only one to appreciate the view because the kids wasted no time in voicing their opinions.

"That dress is definitely mine!"

Pixel held Stingy back, reminding him that it wasn't for him and that he couldn't have it, despite the other boy's protesting. Ziggy's smile was huge as he complimented, "Whoah! That really is amazing!"

"Robbie, it's beautiful!" Stephanie shouted excitedly, unable to take her eyes off of the impressive workmanship applied to the fabric.

Trixie glanced at Sportacus, and, seeing his mouth hanging open like a fish's, smirked. "Heh, you're not the only one who likes it, Pinkie."

Sportacus's blush only grew worse as he gazed at the wondrous figure of his crush before him.

Robbie Rotten, who could take a compliment just as well as he could get the hero out of town, scoffed at the praise from the kids. "I just want this dress off and done with, but Mum refused to let me until I could return with your opinions of it. She told me she would have my head if I ruined it traipsing through the forest, too. Ugh!" It was then that Robbie's eyes met Sportacus's and the hero felt his heart begin pounding so wildly he was sure everyone around could hear it.

Oblivious, Robbie raised an eyebrow in confusion at the hero and asked, "What's wrong with you, Sportablush? Choke on an apple or something?"

Sportacus shook his head so fast in dire need of reassuring the hero he was okay that it only made him look more inconspicuous. He could see Trixie's smirk growing out of the corner of his eye and even Stephanie was grinning fondly. The boys seemed just as oblivious as Robbie though, so at least he wasn't totally embarrassed. At Sportacus's refusal to give an audible answer, Robbie shrugged and turned away from them, putting his wings even further on display.

"Well, since you all seem to like it so much, I'll go let Mum know and take this off -"

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!"

Sportacus hadn't meant to say it. The words had slipped free - he was too afraid that Robbie wouldn't know. That Robbie couldn't recognize just _how_ wonderful he looked. Robbie froze in his movement away from the group and slowly turned around to raise that damn eyebrow again up at Sportacus in wonder. The elf coughed out of embarrassment and forced his gaze away from Robbie. Looking at the ground, his face redder than a setting sun, he whispered, "Y-you look very pretty in that gorgeous dress, Robbie."

Robbie seemed to freeze at the words. Slowly, a very red blush covered his features as he looked at Sportacus's honest face. He knew the hero was incapable of lying. Robbie opened his mouth to reply but then closed it. He opened it again but no sound came out so he closed it once more. Slowly, he moved closer to the hero and reached out so that he could gently lift the hero's face to meet his own.

"You mean that?"

Sportacus swallowed and nodded, captivated by Robbie's eyes. "Of course. Look at you. You're gorgeous."

_I've thought you the most beautiful person in existence since I met you._

The words threatened to spill out from the hero's lips as he stood transfixed. It was a giggle from Stephanie that broke the reverie, causing both Sportacus and Robbie to jump a little in place, having forgotten they had an audience.

"Tell your mom we loved the dress, Robbie! We're going to go play some soccer. Meet us when you're ready, Sportacus!" Stephanie announced, leading the kids away from the forest and to the play fields.

Blushing further at being caught staring once _again_ , Sportacus nervously rubbed the back of his neck as the kids took off. It wasn't good that the girls could see how badly he had it for the villain. Giving a small sigh, he glanced at Robbie again.

"I should probably go with them. Otherwise who knows the trouble they'll get up to?"

"Oh, I could think of some trouble," Robbie whispered with a smirk. The naughty glint in his eyes absolutely did wonders to Sportacus's breathing rate.

"Yes - yes, well - I should - I should go," Sportacus stuttered, stuttered!, as he began backing away from Robbie. A thought clouded his mind and he turned back again to meet Robbie's eyes. "You really do look wonderful, Robbie. You _always_ do."

Sportacus back-flipped his way to the soccer fields, missing the blush and the huge grin that appeared on the villain's face.


End file.
